


Game Show

by Jenoheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/M, Fluff, Game Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenoheart/pseuds/Jenoheart
Summary: NCT127 are set to come on your game show! But one member in particular seems to keep catching your eye. Who knew Mark Lee had a thing for TV presenters?





	Game Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this short fic for my lovely friend, I know it's super short and super fluffy but I hope you enjoy it anyway! You can follow me on tumblr at https://jenoheart.tumblr.com where I plan to upload more fics and NCT content in the future ^_^ Thanks! 。:゜☆。~jenoheart

It was evening and you could hear the bustle of the audience settling into their seats in the studio, meanwhile you sat in front of the mirror trying to calm your nerves as the makeup artist nearly poked your eye out with the mascara wand.. who really needs someone else to apply mascara anyway?! Focus, focus ‘On todays show we will be joined by NCT127!’ you repeated over and over in your head, you knew what to do and how to act but it was always hard to keep your cool in front of such attractive humans, and not to mention 300 audience members- no matter how many times you’d presented you always got those familiar butterflies in your stomach before the show. 

“Presenters to the main stage now please.” The overhead speaker sounded, you grabbed your cue cards filled with questions for the members, and headed to the stage. Swiftly following behind you, Kim Heechul, a veteran presenter at this point, but it was always reassuring to have him beside you; there was never an awkward silence and he could usually get a laugh out of even the shyest of idols. You arrived to your positions marked by a small ‘x’ on the floor in front of the camera, 

Heechul smiled at you, “Are you ready?”

“Yes”, confidently you beamed into the camera and watched as the director raised his hand signalling you were live, one crew member ran in front of the audience encouraging them to cheer and clap as Heechul opened the show. You could see NCT at the side of the stage, some of them looked nervous, particularly Jungwoo, whereas Taeyong and Haechan had cool expressions, clearly unfazed by the situation. Then you caught eyes with Mark, his hair was perfectly curled over his forehead, he looked smart, and…he was looking at you, you quickly looked away feeling warmth in your cheeks. 

Heechul pointed his fingers to the camera, “And now..” This was your cue,

“On todays show we will be joined by NCT127!” The cameras quickly panned away from you and Heechul to the boys, smiling and waving to the ecstatic audience as they ran onto the main stage. You and Heechul moved to the next ‘x’ on the stage by the members, you all bowed and briefly shook hands, somehow you felt nervous as you came to Mark, he held your hand between both of his smiling warmly, before he turned to Heechul. Was it just you or did he hold on longer than the other members? 

You followed your cue cards and Heechul responded with witty comments to the members answers, the audience were laughing and clapping and before you knew it, it was time for a break. 

“Join us again in just a moment where we’ll be playing some games with the members!” Heechul laughed encouraging the audience, 

“See you soon!” You pointed at the camera as it panned out to the audience, the director raised his arm signalling you were all off air. Some stylists came rushing forward, makeup brushes in hand ready for touch ups. A few of the boys came over to talk to you and Heechul whilst the others grabbed a drink. Taeil and Doyoung expressed their fondness for Heechul, which of course went straight to his head as usual. 

“Be careful, his head is already big enough,” You laughed nudging Heechul, you noticed Mark laugh softly to himself,

“I’m sorry Miss magazine cover!” Heechul stuck his tongue out at you, 

“Oh I loved your GQ shoot!” Mark blurted out, the other members turned to him confused, he suddenly realised what he’d said, his face turning a pretty red shade. You didn’t know what to say only managing a small ‘thank you’ before you were interrupted,

“Going live in 1 minute!” The director shouted, 

“Okay let’s go,” Heechul and you moved back to your places, Heechul was giggling to himself,

“Heechul what?!” You nudged him,

“I think Mark has a crush on you..” He couldn’t contain his smile,

“Oh I didn’t know we were school kids today!” You said sarcastically, meanwhile trying to sneak a peak of Mark from the corner of your eye, seems he was beaming whilst the other members patted his back laughing. Mark from NCT… liking you?! If anything it should be the other way round. 

“Also… I gave him your number before the show, he asked for it.” Heechul continued to laugh, you felt yourself blush, looking at Mark, he met your eyes again giving you a wink. Okay, so maybe you did like Mark and just maybe he liked you too.


End file.
